The fallen white lighter
by TsunamiP3
Summary: The Charmed One's face a new threat as a fallen white lighter raises hell in the lives of the sisters. they are also hunted by the prospct fasisers death by her newly developing powers. developing


She walked in silence, her footfalls dainty on the ground, as she walked though the forests of some past forgotten time. Spots of moonlight flowing though the trees landing on her silken gown, which then glimmered in the night. Her gown was of a fabric like liquid made solid its tint so mimicked the moon; as she walked it lay behind her like a river of light. As she walked her image contrasting with the velvety black sky, all other light around her seemed to dim as if she where the only source of light throughout the heavens. She had come to a clearing when she had finally ceased her walking; she raised her angelic face to the night sky, her brown locks falling on her chest and shoulders, cascading like a waterfall, her earthy brown eyes staring at the stars. Suddenly those deep brown eyes turned violently blue, her dress no more the color of silent silver, but that of pure white, her hair no longer the dark brown of rich soil, but that of gold. Light pored from this being as great wings unfolded themselves from her back, her arms slowly lifted as her wings arched in the night, brilliant and white light came, wave upon wave, as if she where the sun herself. Blinding brilliant light was flooding the forest and an unearthly sound, no a song, seemed to vibrate from the vary air its self, for the woman was not moving her lips. She started to flout revolving slowly towards the sky until she was level with the canopy of the dense black forest, she opened her red lips and spoke to the night, "eilathon leoom foranatos siloway shanthanlya" and at once gold cords seemed to come from every direction as they came level with her chest twisting and turning forming a sphere of golden brilliance, radiating with power and light... The woman then opened her mouth again and uttered these words "Phoebe, Piper, Prudence, Patricia, Page, Halliwell sisters stand strong beside me, power of three I call you now, I have summoned the powers that bee come now here power of three" and at once three women appeared. A tall strikingly beautiful brunet came forward, "what now?" she said in a sarcastic tone," why'd ya have to wake us up and drag us out here in the middle of no where? I was having the best dream… do you know its 3:00" she said again with an annoyed tone to her voice, another woman came forward, she had auburn eyes and sandy blond hair that fell in loose curls. "Piper, don't diss the angel, if she has summoned us their must be a reason... isn't their Diana... isn't their?" the third and last of these women stepped forward, she had a look of childish cunning on her face, she was pale with dark black straight hair, and piercing brown eyes. "Piper come on... you don't often get called out in the middle of a forest by an archangel for nothing, now do you? Or have you been hiding things from us?". "Diana, why have you brought us here, I mean you know we have a thing called sleep!" piper said. " I have brought you here to warn you, to warn you of a vast evil approaching, the elders have implored me to tell you of this." "Great more evil, I thought we had seen the worst when the plumber cam today… shudder... I hate seeing those fat hairy ass's". Phoebe snorted but hid her laugh, page then said while tossing her head "oh common piper we all know you have a thing for plumbers butt". Piper looked at both of them and said "you know we have evil to vanquish and u crack jokes, that's how it has always been, but I got your number missy, I saw you with Greg the other night... and I bet u where about to do a bit of vanquishing in the living room if ya know what I mean." piper said but was cut short by Diana... "Ladies pleas this is a mater of great importance." their has been several reports of the source ascending to earth, you do know who the source is don't you?" "No we he is, we don't know who the root of all evil on earth is… who has been sending us demons and monsters to fight in hopes that they might kill us, ruining our lives, not to mention killing Prue, and destroying my wedding... no we don't know who he is" piper said. "He is the source of all evil and you must be cautious in this matter, we can't afford to lose another of you", an eerie silence fell on the hollow. "Well then lets get cracking, what's his next move?" said page. "He is planning on... well wee don't really know, all we know is that he has summoned most of the upper level demons, Belthazor, "hey he isn't a demon any more!" Phoebe cut in. "yes well he still presents a danger, now he is also recruiting Tempus, Lucifacrus, and the Basilisk." said Diana. "And we should care why?" piper said" because all these demons killed your sister, not to mention the balance of good and evil is at stake." said Diana. Piper raised her hands and flicked them at Diana, she froze, entirely and completely, frozen in mid air, time had completely stopped, "god! ok we need to figure this out because, I don't know about you but it seems a lot to take in" piper said. Phoebe looked at her in a way a mother might if she had caught her child steeling a cookie before dinner, "piper was that really necessary?"..."Well ya" said piper... " I mean common... oh ... fine lets go " "ok lets get home and get to work on a few protection charms for the manor" said page..."sounds good to me" said piper, "page orb us home". Page stepped forward and took the hands of her sisters, she closed her eyes, as did her sisters and they where enveloped in a shower of cool blue swirling stars, visible for a second in the aura given off by the stars light, and then vanished... the hollow was quite now... the angel Diana still frozen in mid air. "Do you think it was mean of us to just leave her floating their like that?" said page "well that depends on your point of view, she gave us this job and well I say its high time we gave a little of our appreciation back... besides she is an archangel its not like anything is going to attack her, and its not like she can die." said piper. Page and piper where sitting on a red velvet couch in their living room when phoebe came in through the kitchen, holding a crystal on a silver chain and a map of San Francisco. "Scrying for tempus?" page said, as phoebe laid out the map on the glass table in front of the couch and began dangling the crystal over it. "Yup, what else would I be doing with this stuff? " Piper said "looking for good hotels?" she said sarcastically. "God, this is getting me no where" phoebe said an hour later, "I cant find tempus any where", she raised her head to the ceiling and cried "LEO! LEO!, GET YOUR WHITE LIGHTER BUT DOWN HERE!". A swirling mist of whit stars appeared and then was replaced by a man with dark brown eyes and honey colored hair, "what!" Leo said, annoyed. "We need your help Leo, we cant find Tempus and seeing how your our whit lighter, and my husband, she added as a cliff note... we thought you could help us find him... now be a dear and turn on that little angel radar of yours and figure out where this major pain in the but is." piper said batting her eyes at her husband. "Fine... but you could have asked little nicer", Leo closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating very hard... finally after about 5 min he said, "Well he's not in the area that's for sure. "Damn demons, why can't they just hang around on the lawn?" said piper to page. " That's it I'm going to bed, I'm to tired for all of these, ill think about it in the morning." piper said. "Don't you have that meeting at P3 tomorrow?" asked page timidly, because these days piper was likely to explode, not because of that same power she had but that usually her tempers where high. "Why yes page I do, so now I'm going to bed, good night". "Wow" said phoebe, "fighting the source of all evil when we have one in our very house, oh the irony", page giggled. "Well ill best be heading to bed" said page, "dido" said phoebe, and together they walked up the blue carpeted stairs of their Victorian home and in to their beds.  
  
The next morning every one was in a cranky mood, Piper was yelling about how she always had to make the coffee and how Page or Phoebe should pitch in. Phoebe started to "bitch", in Pages terms, about her new job at the local news paper, and page was complaining loudly about Leo orbing in when she was taking a shower, "god if he only would knock" Page said, "I would have given him his tooth brush!" then about 15 min later Phoebe tripped over max, their cat and familiar, or a witch's aid. "Oh... damn it Max" Phoebe said, max looked at her sheepishly, and then walked towards her as if daring her to try it again. "Ooooo, I don't have time for you now but when I get home", Phoebe waved a finger in Max's face, Max gave her an antagonized look and walked out of the kitchen. POP! the toast had just came out of the toaster but Piper whipped around and screamed "source!" and flicked her fingers and the toaster along with a bit of the wall was blasted away leaving a sizable hole, she looked threw it and saw the neighbors staring back at her, "sorry, you know cheep, um.... wiring...um yea". "A little jumpy not" said page, "I am not jumpy, thank you very much" said piper. All of a sudden page stood up and shouted, "BOO!", piper screamed and flicked her fingers, page screamed and orbed out as a heavy blast was aimed at her. "God the only two powers you have are freezing and blasting and you chose blast, thanks a lot piper," said page, as she re materialized. "Well it is your fault" said piper, "well you did use your only power quit well, I tried to kill you and you orbed away... good for you, you deserve some... um... breakfast" said piper. "Oh how original" said page.  
  
Leo orbed on the kitchen a worried look on his face, 'what's wrong?" he said. "The elders tolled me that u used your powers, was their an attack?"." no Leo its girl stuff", said page, "ahh I see its that one time of the month isn't it". Leo had to jump back and orb all around the kitchen as piper aimed powerful blasts at him, "why you!" she said. "Oh this is pointless", she froze him with a flick of her wrists and blasted his leg off. "OWWWW!" said Leo as he unfroze, "that really hurt". "Ya but your a white lighter you cant die and you'll just grow a new leg wont you" said page knowledgably. True white stars where swirling around the place where his leg used to be and it grew back in its original entirety. "See... Hey! You can't feel pain, quit being so melodramatic," said page again. "You see this is why I keep him as a husband...cant get killed by demons I can hurt him if he says something insensitive" said piper "wow your relation ship doesn't seem to be based emotionally, so it must be physical" said page, "wow to bad your not a white lighter" said piper". Leo laughed.  
  
It was about (:00 when Piper and Phoebe came through the door, 'where have you been?" said page automatically as they walked into the living room. "Well" said piper sarcastically, "I have a job, and as owner of the club P3 I have certain responsibilities" "and I have a life to attended to" chimed Phoebe. " What are you doing with the book of shadows, more importantly what's it doing out of the attic?" said piper annoyed. 'Well I though id do a bit of research on tempus that demon Diana mentioned last night… and I found a power of three spell, but there are no vanquishing potions, charms, or spells" said page flustered, turning a large brown parchment like page of an enormous leather bound book. "Besides you your self said that he Book of Shadows was in this family for more then 200 hundred years what's a few seconds out side its sanctuary gonna hurt, huh. And you also said it protects itself from evil". "So you have been paying attention," said piper, "that's besides the point", said page, with her hand on a elaborately decorated page of a tall demon in a black flowing gown, bedecked with a red symbol on the front, and a face that was so scared and disfigured it looked as though it had been made out of wood and crafted by some one who was none to skilled with a chisel, and had only the vaguest idea of what human faces looked like. "You said I was ready to have the book, you can't lecture me on how to use it, but they where both cut of from a loud thump from up stairs. No sooner had they heard it did they bolt up the stairs, down the hall and into phoebes room where she was lying on the floor, gasping for breath and holding her self ridged as if she had been electrocuted. Supporting her self with one hand and clutching at her chest with the other she turned around to face her sisters and a trickle of blood ran down her lips. "Another premonition phoebe?" asked page. "Ya, said phoebe hoarsely, their getting worst. "What did you see?" demanded piper. I saw a man, our innocent, walking into a church or grave yard I couldn't really see, then this thing came out of one of the walls, it was a girl, about 19, and she was blond and had black eyes… she also had a tattoo on her arm, a dragon holding an upside own star, she uh…she, uh… She killed the man by slowly pushing her fingers into his skull, this light came out of his head where her hands where and light came out of his eyes and mouth, she grabbed his head and yelled something I couldn't her it something about the source rising and he caught fire from the inside, "from the inside?" asked page. "Well that's what it felt like", "felt like ur starting to feel them now? I mean are you ok?" asked page awkwardly. "Ya, but the pain was completely overwhelming, his pain, the heat over my skin as it started to boil. I felt it melting like wax, I scrambled to keep it together but I couldn't. The blood was rising in my head. The demon was forcing pain into me, into him, all of the pain of her victims, it felt like I was going to explode." Said phoebe. " Then after the pain the excruciating pain, she was in my head feeling around draining something, it was like being pushed into a dark room, and you could feel worms and maggots all over you, and something wriggling in your head, entering your body. It was quiet, so, so, quite. The silence was actually loud, the silence was blasting against my ears I could feel the blood in my head gushing out of my ears the noise was so completely overwhelming, and it covered me like a blanket. And I saw flashes of her other victims deaths and their pain added to mine, until all I could here and see was pain, and I yelled to the corruption, KILL ME NOW! And then their was nothing, it was just like someone had pulled the plug on everything in the universe and I was just left their with the hurt and the cold and the quite." Piper looked at phoebe then at page and said "page get down stairs and look for the demon that phoebe saw we need to save that innocent, ill stay here and help phoebe." Page nodded and hurried down stairs, as piper helped phoebe to her feet and eased her on to her bed…  
  
5 min latter Page came in with the heavy leather bound book in her hands a panicked look upon her face… "Phoebe was this the demon you saw?" she held up the book and showed a large picture of a snakelike demon with black eyes… the title above it said in large loopy writing "glorificus" the mighty snake, "phoebe this is the sources top level demon 


End file.
